dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra (Kingdom Hearts) vs Ragna the Bloodedge
Summary: These two had seek the power within darkness. When they found it, they used it what they knew was right and used it for good. DBX (Remastered) Limbo-esque place It was dark, vast, and distorted to an extent. Barely any signs of life. However, one person laid on the ground as consciousness seems to have been regained. The man’s eyes were blue and he held a tanned skin-tone. The man is tall with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. The man’s attire also consisted of a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. The man's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama. His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. The man wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. The man has shoulder armor that is a large, ornate crest and a long, segmented section, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, his armored boots are dark brown and gold. The man sat up as he held his head tightly by his hand. Gritting his teeth, immense pain as seeped into him. No memories had came to the man except for two. “Terra...I am...Terra.” The man introduced himself as Terra. His splitting headache had seemingly disappeared, nevertheless he was thankful for that as his headache was painful. Terra had stood up to his full height as he looked around the area to see distortion. He had no memory on how he got, or whatever that is hear. Nevertheless, the man started walk forward as he started to wander throughout the distorted world. ---- A man is seen wandering through a slightly distorted city as he paid no attention to the things around. He has long spiky-white hair with heterochromia: His left eye is green, while his right eye is red. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He also wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. Lastly the man wears a green stud earring above the lobe of his ear. On the back of the man was a rather large-sword the looked more likely to be a large chunk of metal then a proper sword. The man had no recollection of his memories except for his name, and combat efficiency. However, the only thing he knows is that he had somewhat of visions wanting to find this object called a Holy Grail, which is said to cause anyone a wish. The white-haired man kept walking but stopped as the distortion of the city had shifted and returned to a regular city. However, now snow had hailed down slowly. The white-haired man had held his head as a large headache came to him. More vision-like pictures came to him as he now realized this thing called the Holy Grail is close. The headache had disappeared as the white-haired man had continue to proceed towards the Holy Grail object. ---- Terra had finally made his way to the Holy Grail which happen to picture-like visions he had been getting since he had recently been getting. Searching for the Holy Grail, the spiky-brown hair man had proceed into the snowy-like city as the Holy Grail had lead him here. Terra had kept walking until he saw what seems to be the Holy Grail near a shrine in the city. The spiky-brown haired man started to slightly sprint towards the object. However, a spiky-white haired man had made his way towards the Grail. Terra sprinted faster, but the other man in the vibrant-red jacket gotten the Grail. “Hey!” The spiky-brown haired man spoke out a slightly as he caught the spiky-white haired man’s attention. Both men had locked eyes a little bit, and the man in the vibrant-red jacket looked at the Grail and the man as he slowly put the Grail behind his back. “I uh...need that.” Terra spoke out as the spiky-white haired man looked towards the spiky-brown haired man. “I need it too, so your shit out of luck.” The white-haired man spoke out as he kept his guard up and slowly reached for his large-sword. “Is that so? I need that more than you. So will you kindly hand that over sir?” Terra spoke out, but the man didn’t really listen. “Names Ragna, and as I said before I need it also. If you want this Grail then you’re gonna have to pry it out of my cold dead hands.” The man introduced himself as Ragna. Ragna pulled out the large-sword as he points the sword towards Terra. Terra said no words a key-shaped sword manifested in his hands. The sword is dark brown color, with brass edges which are long and extravagant blade with teeth on both sides at the tip of the blade with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard is an off-blue color and the hand guard also elongates to form a wing-like shape of sorts. The pommel is a dark blue cone. The Keychain token is a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating. Cue: BlazBlue Chronophantasma Soundtrack - Blood Pain II Both the Keyblade-wielder and the Grim Reaper had looked towards each other for a few seconds. It was then that both Ragna and Terra he made one single step as both disappeared and reappeared again as they swung their blades and began to fight. A fight between to people who hold the power of darkness, but use it for good. HERE WE GOOO! Who are you rooting for? Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant